Ginny's Mistake
by yellow 14
Summary: During her sixth year, Ginny misses Harry and ends up making a drunken mistake that she deeply regrets. Written for for The 'One Night Stand' Competition by E.G. Potter and uses a pairing from Gamma Orionis's femmslash drabble tag.


Disclaimer: No I don't own. Happy now?

AN: Written for the One Night Stand competition by E.G. Potter and is a pairing inspired by Gamma Orionis's femmslash drabble tag.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Romilda slurred as she looked up at Ginny through a haze of alcohol as she sat in an empty classroom. Ginny gave the other girl a sympathetic look. Ordinarily she couldn't stand Romilda, but the girl's boyfriend was on the run and Ginny was feeling sympathetic, perhaps because there was no sign of Harry either. And even though Ginny REALLY didn't like girl, she really didn't want to see her get detention with the Carrows. Even Romilda didn't deserve that.

"Come on, I'll help you get back," she said as she pulled the drunken girl onto her shoulders.

"Hold on, wash shoes should I wear?" Romilda asked and she picked up a pair of very sharp stiletto heels. "Maybe these? They're nish."

"Yes, they're wonderful shoes, now take them off before you hurt yourself." Ginny said as she hauled her to her feet. "We'll just carry them. Come on, the Gryffindor common room isn't far."

"You're a good pershon Ginny, a good…" Romilda said, waving the bottle about. "You deserved you pwince."

"Thanks," Ginny said dryly as she dragged Romilda back to the Gryffindor common room, fortunately without encountering any sign of the Carrows and their minions.

"I think I had better help you get her up to bed," Luna said as she saw Ginny walk into the Gryffindor common room with Romilda in tow.

"Yesh, yesh, to bed and more drink," Romilda said drunkenly, waving the bottle about.

"Oh dear, the crumpled-horned lesser snorkjaks have really affected her judgement really badly, haven't they?" Luna asked with wide eyes. "We had better make sure there's no firewhisky for them to feed on under her bed."

Ginny resisted the urge to ask what a snorkjak was and the two of them helped Romilda up the stairs.

By the time they put Romilda down on her bed, she was already snoring and Ginny gently removed the bottle from her hand and quickly checked under the bed.

"Nothing under there," she said and she gave Luna a questioning look. "How come you're here anyway?"

"Oh the hump-backed lesser snorkjak in the Room of Requirement warned me against returning to Ravenclaw dorms and you never ignore a warning from a hump-backed lesser snorkjak," Luna replied nonchantly.

"Well I suppose we'd better finish this off," Ginny said off-handedly as she waved the largely full bottle. "Do you want some?"

"No thanks," Luna said as she stared out of the window, the moons rays giving her an ethereal beauty that made Ginny remember with embarrassing certainty the brief crush she had had on her best friend during her fifth year. "The makers of firewhisky add mind-control potions to them to stop people thinking straight."

"Oooo-kay then," Ginny said dubiously and she took a swig of the drink, relishing the burning sensation in her throat. "Personally I think there's a lot to be said for trying to forget. Merlin, she had to mention Harry. I just want to forget. For just a little while."

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Luna said in a sing-sing voice. "He's really quiet clever underneath all that silliness."

"You're a good person, Luna, a really good person," Ginny muttered as she gazed into Luna's beautiful eye. "A really good person…"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny felt her head pounding as the sunlight streamed in and her mouth felt as dry as the desert.

"How COULD you!?" she heard Romilda shriek. "You manage to get Harry and you just…"

Ginny groaned and she pulled her pillow over her ears. She had a killer hangover and there was a warm, comforting body lying on her chest. With a yelp, Ginny sat up to see Luna sleeping serenely besides her.

"Oh hello Ginny," she said in a dreamy voice and Ginny groaned as she remembered exactly what she did last night.

"Oh Merlin," she groaned. "I can't believe we just…"

"You needed comforting," Luna said in a dreamy voice. "And it was an interesting experience."

"But Harry-"

"Is still missing and you needed comfort," Luna finished. "It's okay."

"No it's not! How COULD you!?" Romilda shrieked and Ginny frowned as she nodded in agreement. How could she indeed? With LUNA of all people.

"I don't deserve Harry," she groaned. "Just kill me now, I don't want to live without him."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Romilda said briskly, giving Ginny a firm look. "I owe you for last night, so I'll keep quiet and I'm sure Loony will do the same."

"Thanks Romilda," Ginny replied with a sense of disbelief. If someone had told her last year that she'd be actually THANKING Romilda Vane, she'd have recommended they go to St Mungo's. It was amazing just how much had changed this year.


End file.
